51: The Lilo Adventures of Foster's Destination Imagination
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Tucker has disappeared into a toy chest that wasn't supposed to be opened.(Another experiment has been found)
1. Chapter 1

The Celestian Alliance was at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, unpacking for school was coming soon. Betty Ann said, "Only 2 weeks til School starts." Then Billy Cranston barges in. " "Billy." said the kids. Billy said, "After our friend, "Kat Hillard" joined the team, I got a job here at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, plus i'll be attending an online college from there." A voice said, "Step right up and come down to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." they followed the voice, while Tucker goes into the attic. Outside, They saw an experiment who looks like a salesman. Lilo said, "Experiment 020 a.k.a Slick. He can sell things." Slick said, "A place to adopt one of a kind friends. Choose from Dancing Giraffe to Bubble Cat." There Stitch said, "Cousin."

They went inside and everone found out that Tucker filled the pipe system with lemonade. Jackie Khones explained that he saw Tucker filing the pipe system through Plumper Paul whom forced him to fill it, while he goes into the attic. The Celestian Alliance, Bloo, Wilt, Mac, Coco, Eduardo, and Billy went into the attic to find the toy chest. Billy said, "That's chest has been here for weeks and Mr. Herriman said not to open it." Though they should so they can find and save Tucker. Betty Ann said, "Someone should stay here in case comes." Gary said, "Iago, Donkey, and Puss, you three stay here and keep an eye out for Mr. Herriman." Puss said, "We'll keep him away from the chest while you look for your brother." Iago said, "If you don't come back, we'll keep your stuff."

They went inside the box and discovered a world where toys are alive, trees are cardboard, grass is carpet and candy grows on bushes. Applejack then found a tree with writing on it that said, "Frank is a big mouth." Frank shouted, "Say What? Me a big mouth?" Gary knew that his own brother would say something that awful. There they headed off to find Tucker.


	2. Chapter 2

As they were exploring the town, they noticed that everyone didn't have a face. Tweety, Stella, Luca, Willow, Poppy, and Dahlia decide to get an arial view. There they saw a cop ball heading towards them shouting, "Intruders!" They made a run towards the bridge. There Frank said, "Loyalty!". Unfortunately, the ball reflected off the rainbow lightning, aimed it at a rubber bird and disintegrated the bridge. They river carried them off. The birds followed them. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash made a tornado and got them out of the river.

They had to find Tucker. There Luca found a sign that said, "Beware, "The Bridge of Unadulterated Agony." one wrong move and fall to a gooey doom." As they opened. The bridge was a piano was piano like. Mac saw the glow and knew that they needed to copy the song til they almost got across. One by one they crossed the bridge til they got to Frank. As Frank got on it, he accidentally stepped on the wrong key. There they fell to a gooey pit, where they saw sticky reflections of themselves. Then they heard some groaning, it was an army of gooey doppelgängers. They ran to a cannon where they shoot up and landed to a pile of pillows. There they saw a cottage. Betty Ann wasn't sure on it. She said, "Remember the story of Hansel and Gretel, we can't go in strangers houses." Mac said, "This is an emergency, we need to find Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders."

There they saw a puppy with the same face as the ball cop. There Lilo said, "Listen, we're looking for our friends, can you find them." There the puppy said, "You guys look tired. Rest here. There they decided to relax." Frank suspected there's something wrong with the puppy. There he served the team tea and crumpets with powdered sugar. Suddenly, they fell asleep. 2 hours later, they woke up in and were tied up. Frank was covered in a blanket, only showing his shoes and hat. The puppy said, "So, you humans and magical beings thought you could save my friends, but their mine!". As the puppy removed the blanket, they noticed that it was just a mop with Frank's hat on it. The puppy said, "But where," "Loyalty!" Frank said. There the puppy got all tied up in rainbow rope. Frank freed the others and puts on his hat and shoes. There he said, "I pretended to eat those stupid crumpets because you reminded me of the cop ball who chased us. Tell us where Gary's pipsqueak brother and those crazy fillies are!" The puppy refused, it's faced moved around onto a faceless squirrel. Everyone was shocked by this. Twilight said, "Don't know what it is, but we have to find that imaginary friend." There they found him by a fruit bowl. Billy grabbed the apple with the face. Billy asked him, "What are you?" the apple said, "My name is, "World" I can travel into any faceless toy and become anybody. You guys won't ever find your friends." Then Mac and Billy got an idea. They placed him in the sandpits and left.

Later, a horse pass and World took control of the horse. Unknown to them, The Celestian Alliance, the friends, and Billy were in it. Kiki said, "I can't move." Applejack said, "Yes, Rainbow Dash's wing is covering my face." Rainbow Dash said, "You got a better place Applejack?" Billy whispered, "Quiet, World will suspect. Now let's go over this again. When World takes us to the castle, will find Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders and get out of this popsicle stand." Vinnie said, "Billy, World is taking us to the castle now." Billy said, "Good, stay quiet." There World stop and moved onto a prince. There everyone left the horse costume and searched the castle for Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Later, Pinkie Pie, Betty Ann, Coco, and Penny Ling heard music and decided to go in. Everyone else met in the courtyard and they couldn't find them. "Where's Pinkie, Bet, Coco, and Penny Ling?" said Minka. Then balloons came out of the ballroom window. There they found a door to it and it was a party in there. World and Tucker in a prince costume were dancing when Tucker saw Gary. "What are you doing little brother?" Tucker said, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders and I. "You see, I get lonely time to time. My creator abandoned me cause he was always leaving. I didn't want to be forgotten. I didn't mean to keep Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders all by myself, I just want company." Stitch said, "We'll be your friends." World said, "Really?" they all nodded. There they started to party.

Meanwhile in the human world. Iago and Donkey were board. Iago said, "Their not coming back, their stuff is mine." Puss said, "Señor Iago, we promised to stand guard." Then Mr. Herriman called on the intercom, "Attention friends, it's dinner time. For dinner we have roast chicken with asparagus and for dessert, Waffles." Donkey was shocked and fled for the dining room. As he was eating the waffles. Mr. Herriman was shocked by this. Donkey said, "We'll just have dinner and go back to the attic and guard the chest that The Celestian Alliance got in to save Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Oops." Mr. Herriman was more angrier than before.

Back at the castle. The Celestian Alliance, The Pets, the friends, World and Billy were cleaning up from the party. Suddenly, Mr. Herriman barged in with Donkey, Iago, and Puss following him. Puss said, "Sorry Lilo, Donkey couldn't resist the waffles." Mr. Herriman said, "What's going on?" Lilo explained what happened, then World apologized for what happened.

Outside the chest, Lilo showed him the wonders of the home. There he found a faceless doll, which became his new body. There he was free to have new friends. Everyone laughed.

The end.


End file.
